Sweetest Capture
by Lixia42
Summary: Kagome is purity incarnate, the picture of lovely youthful innocence. And that's what will draw in three powerful demons to fight for possession and dominace over her...to claim her as their sweetest capture...
1. Chapter 1 Kouga

Author's note: I love dark stories so much, and really good ones are so hard to find! So I tried writing one myself. Someone let me know how it is!  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Sweetest Capture  
  
By lixia42  
  
Chapter 1 - Kouga  
  
Kagome hurriedly walked down the street, the moonlit sheen on her black hair a lustrous gleam. Her white complexion looked nothing so lovely as that sweet innocence of a child's smooth cheeks, with blooms of color on either one. And indeed, she was a child, not even seventeen yet; her figure, though, was not wanting. It held all the necessary soft curves that differentiated a woman from a man, and the lack of exposure of her body bespoke of her innocence.  
  
I spent too long at Maru's house, she thought worriedly. It's not good to be running about this late at night...and in the demon city, too! And I promised Mother that I would be careful...well, best get back soon then!  
  
She hummed a tune as she headed to her apartment, long black hair streaming silkily behind her.  
  
She had no idea of the vision she made, walking in the cold making her cheeks blush cherry red and her ivory white skin a deliciously sharp contrast to her jet black hair.  
  
She didn't notice that her scent was trailing everywhere around her, enticing and sweet and completely unmarred with her innocence.  
  
Unfortunately, others noticed.  
  
She hadn't twenty steps from since when she started humming when a hand reached out a grabbed her arm.  
  
She cried out, the sound half-muffled as another hand came up and covered her mouth savagely, dragging her deeper into an ominous looking alleyway. It was the dead of night, and no one saw.  
  
Her arm went free as her waist was roughly encircled and her back was pressed to the hard chest of a man. She realized that the hands that held her were clawed, and she realized with a jolt of horror that a demon held her. She struggled and he only tightened his grip, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Calm down. I won't hurt you."  
  
His breath tickled and her stomach jolted with the fear of what demons in the city did to girls like her. How they lusted for the blood of virgins, devouring them like wild animals. All the stories she had heard reared up in her head and she struggled harder than ever, panicking.  
  
The stranger hissed in a breath that was becoming more labored, "Stop...please, you don't know what you're doing to me!"  
  
It was his plea that made her force herself to calm down. When she felt something hard pressing against her thigh from behind her, she nearly panicked again but managed to choke it down.  
  
This was something even scarier to her. This demon, before eating her...would he rape her? She took slow, deep breaths, calming herself down.  
  
When Kagome finally stopped struggling, the man drew in a shaky breath, that leaned farther down and breathed in again as he inhaled the wondrous scent that the woman seemed to have. All at once it was refreshing and sweet and tempting...he could imagine himself doing things to this girl that would be extremely pleasurable...  
  
Kagome could smell the demon's scent. It was surprisingly fresh and smelled of forestry and other wild things she couldn't name. It was laced with a spicy smell that was getting stronger...I wonder what that is? Kagome thought bemusedly.  
  
When the demon bent down and started kissing her neck, though, Kagome struggled anew, unable to master this new wave of panic as the demon brought his arm up and unbuttoned the first button of her coat.  
  
She didn't realize that her wriggling was making the demon's arousal increase tenfold, who had to bite his tongue to keep from taking her right there.  
  
His erection became painfully hard, the man threw Kagome against the wall, away from him. She winced as her shoulder hit the wall, but no real damage was done. Kagome stilled, scared to move as his shadowy form blocked her only escape route.  
  
"I really don't want to hurt you," he said, breathing heavily. "Well," he grinned, "not yet. But you will have to stop being so damn tempting!"  
  
She gasped as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she made out his features. Wearing a long trench coat, this man was devastatingly handsome. His wild black hair and darkly dancing eyes hinted with red made her breath catch in her throat, not with desire but with the shock of encountering beauty. His chest, visible underneath the trench coat, was so well-muscled that even in the dim alleyway she could discern the outlines of the flat chest and ridged abs.  
  
She was frightened by the look in his eyes as he stared at her, devouring her slim form in its long white winter coat and that luscious face of hers. He looked so wild and hungry, hungry for something her pure mind could not comprehend but recognized as dangerous.  
  
The stranger stepped closer, a claw reaching out and grasping a lock of her hair, gently toying with it.  
  
After breathing heavily for a few moments, the stranger asked in a husky voice, "What's your name?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer, too scared to speak.  
  
"I asked you a question," he growled, a hint of dark anger coming into his voice. "With regards to the circumstances, you had better answer." He leaned in threateningly closer to her and placed both his hands by her head on the wall behind her, caging her in.  
  
"K-kagome," she choked out, her voice tight with fear.  
  
At the sound of her voice, he nearly lost control of himself. That sweet, scared little helpless voice, at his mercy...that musical lilt discernable even in her fear.  
  
"What a beautiful name," he murmured, pressing his body against hers, his lips brushing against her cheek. He groaned as he felt her soft body mold to his his, and couldn't help a shudder of repressed urges. "And my, what a beautiful girl you are, my pretty."  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked, low voice a teasing growl.  
  
"No, I don't," Kagome answered, trying to get the words out completely, but they ended in a whimper. She could feel his body against hers, and it was the first time she had been so close to a boy. She was still so very innocent.  
  
"My name's Kouga," he purred, tongue reaching out to caress an earlobe. She twisted her head to get his tongue away but he merely held her chin in place and continued his lavishing. "You're in my territory," he said, with a dark grin on his face. "And anything I find in my territory is mine."  
  
"You're a part of a gang?" Kagome asked, incredulous horror dawning upon her face.  
  
"The leader of the best, the Wolves, my pretty," Kouga said, and catching sight of her round mouth in that lovely O shape of surprise, open and so soft and inviting, undid his control. Groaning, he leaned in, and lips barely brushing hers, whispered, "I claim you as mine. You won't be hurt if you behave. You will become part of my gang, as my woman, because oh," he emphasized, his hips pressing against hers, making her cry out, "you are quite the most enchanting thing I have ever seen in my life."  
  
He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, savoring for a sweet moment the chaste softness and honeyed flavor. Then his instincts came alive.  
  
Kagome gasped as he leaned in to kiss her, and taking advantage of her gasp he forced his tongue into her mouth. She cried out again and struggled, arms slamming against his chest, but this only seemed to excite him as he pressed himself closer to her.  
  
He was getting rougher, hands starting to explore and mouth relentless, caressing her tongue seductively despite her whimpers of protest. Finally releasing her mouth, he trailed hot kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on the tender flesh as she tried to breathe in needed air.  
  
"Please stop!" she cried out, still breathing hard, tears streaming from her cheeks. "This is wrong, I'm only sixteen! I don't want this!"  
  
He halted his ministrations and regretfully pulled his body a little off of hers. Lacing a a deadly claw gently into her hair, he stared intently into her face. "You're nearly a child!" he said wonderingly, fingers caressing the soft skin of her cheek.  
  
His eyes fell lower to her heaving chest, and he couldn't help but reach a hand out to touch it. Unbuttoning the top part of her coat, he slipped a hand inside the sweet warmth of her breasts as he fondled them, reveling in their softness, ignoring Kagome's cries.  
  
"But you are not a child," he murmured, and his eyes bored into hers as he said with real regret, "I cannot help myself, Kagome. I don't want to hurt you; you are so beautiful, I wouldn't want to hurt that! But you will be mine, willingly or not."  
  
"Please, if you have mercy," Kagome cried brokenly.  
  
Kouga cut her off, laughing heartily. Still chuckling, he cast a feral gaze upon her, mirth still evident. "Mercy?" he said. "I am Kouga of the Wolves. I take what I want, and what I want is you."  
  
His eyes, still gazing upon her, darkened with more red as he leaned in again, caressing her neck with his mouth. Flashing a fanged grin she couldn't see, he bit.  
  
Kagome screamed soundlessly as she felt a searing pain in between her shoulder and her neck. Kouga was lapping at the wound with his tongue, his eyes now nearly black with lust. Finally gaining her voice, Kagome screamed out, hands pummeling at Kouga as she tried desperately to escape. He bit her in the same place harder, and Kagome fainted.  
  
Licking his fangs, Kouga groaned with the wondrous taste of her blood. It is only fitting, he mused, that the one I choose for my mate is not human. For her blood was certainly not human.  
  
Picking up his delightful new burden, Kouga made his way through various alleyways to his lair, the dark predator bringing home his sweetest capture. 


	2. Chapter 2 Possession

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Sweetest Capture  
  
By Lixia42  
  
Chapter 2 - Possession  
  
There was something in her blood that called to him...he recognized it, this surge of bonding. She was a potential mate, she had all the qualities that would complement his, and by sheer dumb luck he had managed to capture her.  
  
She was the one, he was sure. He had felt a surge of possession like he had naught felt the likes of before when he had seen her, and when he had tasted her blood, his had heated in answer, roiling with new power.  
  
Gently Kouga laid her down on his bed, placing soft kisses along her jawline. She looked so soft and delicate, so innocent and appetizing...and she would belong to him alone!  
  
He caressed the mark on her neck...his mark!...with his tongue as he elicited a few more drops of her precious sweet blood. "My pretty," he purred, running his claws through her hair, feeling the silkiness glide through his fingers.  
  
Almost religiously he shed her of her outer coat, and then marveled at the sight she made. Sprawled out on his bed in a loose white dress, her hair tumbling down to curve gently around her breasts as she moved slightly and groaned, she looked nothing but like an innocent virgin caught in a beast's lair. Somehow, she seemed to glow, like a soft light nearly enveloped in darkness, the darkness of his soul as a cage around hers.  
  
Kouga's breath caught in his throat as she opened her eyes groggily and tried to push herself up, the soft folds of her dress pooling around her waist to give him a lust-inducing view of her slim legs.  
  
Suddenly, she looked up at him, comprehension dawning in those deep, sparkling blue sapphires that were her eyes, her confusion melting into a familiar fear. Kagome shuddered and tried to scoot back towards the headboard of the bed, away from Kouga.  
  
Slowly he crawled towards her on the bed, shedding his clothes until he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose black pants. She whimpered as she saw his eyes. They were glowing red and his face, overcast with shadows, was dark and dangerous. His eyes caught hers as if in a spell, and though her mind was screaming at her to run, to fight, to tear out her own hair and gouge out her own eyes so that she would become undesirable and remain a virgin, her body remained listless and heavy.  
  
Kouga grinned, fangs gleaming. She was helpless as long as he maintained direct eye contact. And when her body was this pliable, he would be a fool to not enjoy her, unresisting, just a bit.  
  
Kouga reached her and gently took her in his arms, cradling her against him. He groaned as he felt her breasts pressed against his chest, able to feel her soft skin...so close...separated by only the thin layer of that blasted virgin white dress.  
  
Keeping eye contact, he leaned in until he kissed her lips softly, chastely, showing consideration on his part for his future mate. "My pretty..."  
  
He hardened painfully as his demonic urges came out, lusting for him to take her immediately, to taste a bit of her sweet blood, this pure Kagome with the wide eyes. At the same time, he wanted to savor her slowly, this light angel ensnared, helpless in his claws, struggling futilely, innocent cries muffled by his body and mouth over hers...  
  
He would show her things she'd never dreamed about, teach her pleasure so that she would cry out for him, always him, only him...  
  
"You're mine."  
  
As he caressed her lips with his tongue and artfully delved inside, he tasted the hot sweetness of her honeyed mouth and his eyes fluttered closed with enjoyment. A claw laced into her hair at the back of her head, tilting her face up as he deepened the kiss hungrily. Another claw was slowly ripping a trail down her dress to expose the delicious body underneath.  
  
As Kouga's hypnotic eyes closed, Kagome felt her senses returning to her and felt as if waking from a hazy dream with a dash of cold water. More acutely she felt Kouga's arm around her and then his mouth on hers.  
  
Gasping, she suddenly struggled wildly, whipping her face to the side to escape the kiss. She cried out as his arms tightened menacingly with a growl, dark head bent down into her hair at the side of her neck. He breathed deeply, claws tightening to scrape the skin at her waist through her dress.  
  
"Shit!!" Kouga growled. Her compliant spell was broken as she struggled harder, cries increasing in volume as his grip tightened painfully. Her hands clutched convulsively, pushing desperately against his chest.  
  
A claw gripped Kagome's face. She saw a flash of his red eyes glowing menacingly and realized what Kouga was trying to do. Shutting her eyes tightly and refusing to be controlled like that again, she gasped as she was let go suddenly and fell back upon the bed. She tried to roll off the bed and run but Kouga caught her wrists and pinned her down with his legs on either side of her waist. She twisted frantically as her arms were pinned up above her head and continued struggling until she had no energy left.  
  
Kouga resolutely refrained from doing anything until she had stopped struggling, but groaned as her body moved so deliciously beneath his, brushing up repeatedly against his now extremely hard manhood.  
  
He watched, eyes half lidded with desire, as Kagome tired and finally lay limp and panting, perspiration making her slip of a dress cling to her form. He slid down until his body was over hers, his hips involuntarily pushing forward as he examined the rip in her dress.  
  
"Please no," was all Kagome whispered, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes.  
  
Kouga's answer was to cup her breasts reverently, grinning when she arched involuntarily as he caressed one soft mass with his tongue. In answer his hips ground against hers, delighting in the soft cries that were coming out from her. He kissed away the tears streaming from her eyes as he began to rock his hips against hers. His mouth claimed hers, tasting her as her cries were mercilessly muffled.  
  
Kagome decided to risk Kouga's anger as the price of her defiance as she bit down on his lip. He howled with rage and pain as she fled from the bed, desperately seeking a door. She was panicking with disbelief when she couldn't find one.  
  
Kouga was sitting on the bed, nursing his wound silently with his tongue. He watched Kagome from under his black hair, eyes gleaming, the picture of dark seduction. He was grinning maniacally, sharp fangs brushing his lower lip.  
  
"There's no door that you can find, Kagome," Kouga said. "You can't escape. You're mine."  
  
Kagome sank down onto the ground in despair, her white gown billowing down about her. She couldn't cry anymore, there was nothing to be said, no entreaties to be made. This demon was adamant and she had no power to stop him.  
  
There was a flash of something almost akin to pain on Kouga's face when he watched Kagome sink down onto the ground. "Am I really that repulsive to you?" he asked her gruffly, his voice low.  
  
She shook her head, a bit of hope returning to her eyes. Kouga loved that sparkle and he was determined to keep it in her eyes forever so that when she was his mate he could gaze at it and know that the cause was him.  
  
"But would you take me against my will?" she asked. Her stomach flipped, dreading the answer.  
  
Kouga frowned thoughtfully. "I've never had to with a woman before," he finally said. "They always seemed willing enough to come to me."  
  
"Why don't you just mate with one of them?" Kagome cried out. "Why do you want me, and of all things a human?"  
  
He just shook his head, curtly. "You're the one," he said simply, frightfully calm and sure. "And you're not human," he added in a dark undertone.  
  
Kagome didn't catch the last part. She whispered, "I'm not willing."  
  
"I know," he growled back, anger spiking his voice. Kagome recoiled, and he forced himself to calm down. "I won't take you tonight," he said finally, a huge effort upon his will, "but I have to stay away from you or my control will snap."  
  
He stalked over to Kagome and pulled her up roughly by an arm. His other claw gripped her face as he gave her one last searing kiss, desperately pressing her sweet body against his before he gave a pained groan.  
  
Leaning over to whisper in her ear, his breath blew strands of hair up as he said, voice thick with raw need, "You're mine, Kagome. Never forget that. I'll have you soon." As he brushed his lips over his mark on her neck, grazing the delicate skin roughly with his fangs, Kagome felt a pained warmth running through her stemming from the wound.  
  
"Mine..."  
  
"Am I your possession?" Kagome whispered fiercely to him, angry at the control he had over her body.  
  
Dark eyes unreadable as he pulled back slightly, Kouga suddenly pressed her to him painfully tight as he whispered huskily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Abruptly Kagome stumbled as he vanished in a whipping wind, dark gaze focused on her even as his body dissipated. She shuddered at the dangerous certainty of his last words to her as she backed up, clutching the rip of her dress around her breasts.  
  
I'm not yours! she screamed silently in denial. She succumbed to racking sobs though, her tired body sinking down onto the bed as her treacherous mind recognized the untruth. 


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sweetest Capture By Lixia42   
  
Chapter 3 - Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru internally grinned, keeping a stoic outward façade as his claws tightened on the steering rods of his motorbike. He loved racing, and he was damn good at it.  
  
His name had become somewhat of a legend amongst the racing class. Though not technically a professional, his skill rivaled that of one. He was a huge business mogul who owned the best racing team of the time  
  
Human motor sports were extremely boring, but demon motor sports were truly a treat to watch. It was an anything goes race to the finish, and there was no such thing as "cheating", not even murdering your opponents. If you couldn't stay on your bike, alive, then it was your own damn fault as an inferior demon.   
Sesshoumaru had killed many a demon in order to win, and all knew his bloodthirsty habits. In the demon city, human lives were worth next to nothing. They were at best tolerated, and human hunting, though prohibited, was not harshly punished.   
Tossing his long white hair out of his way, he gazed at his latest human pet, fangs gleaming as he spoke. "If I win this one, then I'll eat you tonight in celebration," he grinned. The girl paled considerably, knowing that his words were not spoken in jest.   
"You're doomed, then, human," laughed a raucous young demon. "Sesshoumaru always wins."   
"Too true, InuYasha," agreed Sesshoumaru. Turning to the girl, he said, "Do try to run away, I do so enjoy the hunt." With a whirl he was gone as the starting blast went off.   
Sesshoumaru immediately took the lead, almost kissing his bike as he listened to the purr of a superior engine that he had put together only last week. His face was the usual emotionless mask. It helped his concentration and gave him an advantage over opponents, business or motor, in that they could never tell what he was thinking. As he heard contestants approaching him from behind, he increased his speed and prepared an attack.   
"Claws of blood!" he shouted as his acidic blood whipped back, immediately killing two contestants. InuYasha taught me that one, he thought. His eyes began to redden as the bloodlust started to take hold of him. Whipping out a sword that transformed to a magnificently large fang, he stalled his bike. The other motorbikes were now dangerously close to running him over.   
"What's he doing?" moaned his doomed human, a bit of hope in her face that she would survive the night.   
"Wait till you see, you insignificant wench!" crowed InuYasha. "You are privileged to see Sesshoumaru's first attack in which he honors me by using my Tetsaiga sword!"   
With a blinding arc of speed, Sesshoumaru attacked in a frenzy of ecstasy, slicing apart motorbikes and riders alike. The demon spectators cheered maniacally as blood was spewing everywhere. It was amazing how many ways Sesshoumaru's motorbike could twist.   
I love being a full demon, Sesshoumaru thought gleefully as a particularly unfortunate rider had his throat ripped out.   
Finally, after many bloody minutes, two figures were left standing on the field. Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly, though his inwards were seething, "I finally get the pleasure of beating you, ingrate."   
"So sorry, but it won't happen," sneered a black-haired masked demon. Or, at least he appeared to be a demon.   
"You shouldn't even have entered this contest, Jaken," sneered Sesshoumaru. "Why do you think I killed all the contestants? Well, besides being a true demon and loving the kill," he continued, licking the blood off of his sword, "I knew that I'd have to look to find you, hiding behind a mask."   
"And how did you know I would be here?" the demon smiled tauntingly.   
"Any true demon could smell your half-breed blood, you unworthy bastard," Sesshoumaru spelled out, anticipation of the kill gleaming in his eyes. "And now I have the pleasure of eliminating your pathetic existence, Jaken."   
Jaken laughed. As one, they jumped at each other, abandoning the bikes, in a whirl of clanging and smashing and blood. Blood flew from the frenzied whirlwind and the spectators gasped and cheered wildly, their eyes glazing over in the excitement of the hunt.   
This was what demon motor sports were. It resembled nothing so much as a gladiatorial arena where usually only there was only one victor. In Sesshoumaru's case, he preferred to also be the only one left alive as well.   
When the fight had subsided, a gasping Jaken with gaping slashed down his chest was glaring angrily at Sesshoumaru above him. His mask had come undone and the stadium gasped as they saw his human eyes, not bleeding red but starkly white.   
"This is what betrayal grants you, traitor!" Sesshoumaru hissed. He plunged Tetsaiga up to its hilt into Jaken's body. Hearing the gurgling dying down in Jaken's throat, Sesshoumaru withdrew his blade and wiped off Jaken's blood with disgust. Then, amidst wildly cheering and hollering spectators, Sesshoumaru calmly walked his motor bike across the finish line.   
"Way to go, bro!" shouted InuYasha. He was only ten years old and his brother was his idol. He felt his heart leap as Sesshoumaru looked over to InuYasha. Though he didn't smile or give any recognition except a short nod, InuYasha understood. That was just his brother's way. It meant the same kind of brotherly emotion anyhow.   
The crowd went into a frenzy. Sesshoumaru had yet again won.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It was late at night. Sesshoumaru sat still at his desk in his expansive executive "Shrinewell Corporation" office atop a towering skyscraper. He was thinking morosely of the images that the late Jaken brought back to him. For Jaken had been the murderer of Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter, Rin. Rin had been a child demon, easily beaten by the skilled Jaken, half-breed though he was. Sesshoumaru had taken Jaken in as a talented demon and given him a high job and living quarters. Jaken had plotted to assassinate Sesshoumaru, and had killed Rin out of pure spite after many failed attempts. Knowing Sesshoumaru's wrath and greatness as a demon, he had fled soon after. Rin is avenged now, thought Sesshoumaru. Though it's not as if I cared for the little tart. Jaken simply intruded upon something which was not his place to do, a fitting gratitude for all that I did for him, Sesshoumaru thought bitterly. He felt a twinge in his demon's heart and pushed images of a laughing gleeful Rin out of his head. Then he groaned as his stomach gave a twinge. That blasted human I devoured to celebrate was mostly blubber, he thought furiously. Last time I thoughtlessly eat a pet without preparation. A knock came on his door. "Come in," Sesshoumaru intoned. It was Kouga. Sesshoumaru used Kouga as a useful contact in the demon underworld, and many an illegal business venture had been carried out through him. Consequently, Sesshoumaru's regard for Kouga was high and he had offered Kouga a place in his billion dollar business where Kouga;s keen mind wouldn't be put to waste. Kouga had politely declined, saying he was used to the street world.  
  
The two demons solemnly greeted each other, then sat down to speak of business. Sesshoumaru couldn't but wonder what that intoxicatingly sweet scent was that was emanating from Kouga.  
  
Kouga noticed Sesshoumaru had stilled, eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. Realization striking him, he grinned. "Letting a bit of your guard down, eh, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shot him a dark glare. Kouga chuckled and murmured a few demonic words. A small orb of colored winds was suddenly in front of the two demons, swirling into a tangible shape. Muttering a few more words, the winds took the form of Kagome, giving a clear picture of her sleeping on Kouga's bed.  
  
"She's mine," Kouga said conversationally, eyes heating with desire as he watched her limp form on his bed. "Doesn't she smell tempting?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were glued on Kagome's prone form, glazing over with lust as she shifted, her white dress clinging about her form enticingly. His golden eyes darkened in anger as he watched her shiver and clutch at her ripped dress, undoubtedly the handiwork of Kouga. Her black hair lay in soft tumbled curls around her form, framing her innocent face and breasts. He could see tear stains on her face and his breath caught as she unwittingly pulled her dress up higher to reveal slim, shapely legs.  
  
"Did you force yourself on her?" he asked through his teeth, fangs elongating barely perceptibly. The rip in her dress spoke volumes.  
  
Kouga looked surprised. "Why would you care, Sesshoumaru? Your attitude towards women has always been most degrading."  
  
"Because she's mine, curd," Sesshoumaru snarled viciously. He and Kouga both froze.  
  
"Ah," Kouga said softly, comprehendingly. His eyes were blazing in anger. "But you see, Sesshoumaru, she's MY mate. I've already marked her as such." His voice was still soft and dangerous.  
  
"She's not taken yet, Kouga, I can smell it," Sesshoumaru growled. "You're weak indulgence will be what made you lose her to me."  
  
"After I did you the courtesy of showing you my new mate!" Kouga seethed, vanishing the orb with an angry wave of his arm. "After all the business transactions and favors I've done for you, your response is an attempt to steal my mate!"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched him carefully, eyes a deep dark gold now. "You will not keep her by force," he finally intoned emotionlessly. "You will give her back the liberty she seeks."  
  
"Under what authority do you command me?" Kouga snarled, face hidden under his hair. "I am a true demon, Sesshoumaru. I have claimed her. She is mine, willing or otherwise."  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent. He had closed his eyes. Too late did Kouga sense the build of energy around Sesshoumaru. "No!" he growled out even as Kagome materialized in mid-air.  
  
She continued to float, dress and silky hair billowing about her as she slowly revolved, still asleep. Her body was outlined in the smoky blue of Sesshoumaru's demon magic. He regarded her with the same emotionless mask he showed the outer world, but his claws were clenched with control and his eyes had darkened as he breathed in her wondrous innocent scent, so much more potent in her presence than what he had smelled on Kouga.  
  
Angrily growling, Kouga's magic was a fiery red as it darted about Kagome, trying to send her back to his bed. The red and the blue clashed, fighting horribly around her body as Kagome's eyes opened and she silently screamed. Sesshoumaru and Kouga were caught up in claiming her and struggled all the more fiercely for her, the red and the blue swirling around the tortured innocent suffering in the center.  
  
There was a flash of blinding light, and Kouga and Sesshoumaru were thrown back, away from each other. As the flash subsided, it was evident that Sesshoumaru's entire office had been shattered. All that remained intact was an unconscious Kagome floating gently in a pink light protecting her now tranquil body.  
  
Kouga and Sesshoumaru were bloodied and broken, their mangled bodies barely containing life at opposite ends of the room. Faint vestiges of blue and red magic were trying to heal their owners even as life blood dripped to the floor, a faint pink haze being drawn back in from their bodies back into Kagome.  
  
That was how Naraku found things when he walked through the door. 


	4. Chapter 4 Naraku's Ruse

Author's note: Had a spurt today.  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Sweetest Capture  
  
By Lixia42  
  
Chapter 4 – Naraku's Ruse  
  
The first thing he felt was warmth. A lazy, comforting warmth that circled around him playfully. The warmth of basking in something new to him, something wonderful and lovely...  
  
And then he saw her, floating in the air surrounded by swirling pink tendrils of power, her hair flared out delightfully and long lashes kissing her cheeks in innocence. She radiated such power! Naraku felt a strong shock as he realized that the only thing left intact in the office was probably the girl herself.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he discerned the bloody prone forms of Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Striding over to them, he observed the faint traces of a pink magic slowly receding from their bodies.  
  
"Isshin," he snapped to a demon behind him, "get Sesshoumaru and Kouga attention. It seems they are still alive." Naraku didn't even look at Isshin as he turned his back upon his two fallen comrades.  
  
"Yes, my prince," Isshin submitted, bowing low before going about his task. He was a human looking demon, were it not for his sharp claws and strange yin-yan markings on his shoulders and hands. Then again, the strange cold glitter in his eyes was a tell-tale sign.  
  
"Come," he murmured to three other demon companions as they joined their magic. Concentrating on Kouga and Sesshoumaru, two great choking gasps were heard as both of them were surrounded by rudimentary healing magic. They subsided again as the magic pervaded them. Isshin felt the tug on his magic but continued on, determined to carry out his lord's orders. Weak from magic usage, when the process was finished he swayed but caught himself before he fell.  
  
"My lord," he addressed respectfully, "our magic has healed them only to the point that they will live. However, in order to fully recover, they need the attention of one with healing magic."  
  
"Yes," murmured Naraku. He was gazing avidly at Kagome. He reached out a hand and gently touched the pink bubble of magic around Kagome. In a whirl almost too fast to see, all the magic flew back into Kagome. Her unconscious body gave a short gasp and arched as the influx of the immense power in her returned.  
  
Naraku caught her carefully as she slowly fell, buoyed up a little by a last remaining vestige of magic. He cradled her to him, one hand brushing her cheek curiously. He smelled her scent as well...it was so delightful, it held some of the warmth he had sensed before emanating from her.  
  
Isshin was startled. He had never before seen his prince act this way, showing care and regard to any being in public. Let along a human, and a woman at that! Given that the woman was tremendously beautiful, though, Isshin could see where his lord was tempted. But the great Prince Naraku, carrying a human himself! It was a task that he had never seen Naraku perform before, usually deeming it too lowly for royalty.  
  
"My lord?" Isshin ventured tentatively. He could see his lord tenderly touching the human's cheek, bending his head closer over her to better catch the scent waftingoff of her.  
  
"Let us leave, Isshin," he commanded, still softly cradling Kagome's body. "Transport the two injured to Felta in my furthest cottage, she will care for them."  
  
"Not to your castle?" Isshin asked confusedly, adding a hasty "m'lord?" when Naraku shot a glare at him.  
  
'You dare question your lord?" he said icily. It wasn't a question. Naraku seemed to be in a sadistic mood though, as he observed Isshin's respectful silence. "Explain yourself," he lashed out, voice dripping with venom and the promise of punishment even as his eyes helda glitter of amusement.  
  
"My prince, it is just that the castle healing capabilities would be more efficient, that is what this lowly one thought." Isshin was sweating slightly. He hadn't meant to get himself into this trouble.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Leave us," he commanded to the other demons, "and follow my orders." He watched silently as the demons joined magic once again in a circle around the bodies of Kouga and Sesshoumaru, chanting under their breath as they transported themselves to Felta.  
  
Turning his attention to Isshin, Naraku smiled a fanged smile. Silently, quickly, so that it appeared out of thin air, a large chair was summoned by Naraku."What reason do you think I would have to _not_ want Sesshoumaru and Kouga to recover quickly? Come, be honest!" he scoffed as he eased into the chair, carefully adjusting the delightful bundle in his arms.  
  
Isshin thought carefully. His lord was extremely powerful, as shown by his magic. No words, no movements were needed; his lord had only to command with his mind and his magic would follow. And his lord was greatly skilled at controlling his mind. He was treading on dangerous ground with his lord in such a dangerous mood as well.  
  
"Perhaps," he started tentatively, "perhaps my lord wishes to have an advantage over them so that his dealings with them follows my lord's wishes more closely?"  
  
Naraku smiled. "And do I need an advantage to get the maximum gain for me when I deal with them, powerful demons though they are?"  
  
"No, m'lord," Isshin said. "My lord is powerful enough to not need an advantage."  
  
"Good," Naraku said, stroking Kagome's hair, taking a lock and caressing his cheek with it. "Consider again my reasons."  
  
Isshin thought hard. It had to do something with the girl, didn't it? The prince's behavior was extremely erratic in terms of what was happening now. If the girl was the only intact being left in the office, with everything else destroyed, the power must of stemmed from her. That was a lot of power.  
  
"If Sesshoumaru and Kouga were hurt, then they must have either tried to capture or hurt milady," he started out, "seeing how her magic was protecting her."  
  
Naraku's amusement grew as he could literally see Isshin's trrain of thought. "Yes," he said encouragingly. "And would I want them to capture or hurt milady?"  
  
"No, m'lord," Isshin bowed. "Milady is for m'lord only."  
  
Naraku smiled delightedly as he bent down and brushed his lips against Kagome's cheek. "Right you are about that last one," he said softly, gathering Kagome closer to him. "She _is_ mine," he murmured. "To capture," he said, using his magic to bring chains around her delicate wrists, "or to hurt." With the last phrase he jerked a lock of her hair lightly, making her give a slight whimper before he soothed her by stroking her hair.  
  
Naraku turned to Isshin and regarded him expressionlessly. He said finally, "You have always served me well Isshin, and I believe your motives are in my interests. In the future, I ask that you not question my orders when the reasons behind them are not immediately discernible."  
  
Isshin was shocked. The fact that his lord had asked him to not question his reasons was highly unusually. It was still a command, but the phrasing spoke much of how he considered Isshin.  
  
"I thank you, m'lord," he murmured gratefully, glad that his years of service had merited something to the prince.  
  
With a curt nod, Naraku acknowledged his allegiance. "Then it is time to leave. I am glad that you serve your lord so." Naraku disappeared, chair and all as his magic bore him away to his castle. Isshin was surprised.  
  
"I'll never get over how powerful my lord really is, magic without sound or voiced command," he said aloud, shaking his head admiringly. With a muttered incantation, Isshin followed his prince in a slight whirl of orange colored magic.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
He had arrived at the castle. Immediately he set Kagome down upon his bed, arranging the folds of the bed tenderly around her. He backed off of the bed and walked across his room to an extremely large window to think. He shed his outer clothing until he was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants. Clothes were so constricting.  
  
He would have to be gentle with this girl. Though he wanted her greatly, her purity, her great power, her body...he couldn't just take her as Sesshoumaru and Kouga had obviously tried to do. He had to show her that unlike them, he was refined. He was in control of his emotions. He had to let her come willingly to him while also not letting his assertions of power halt. He would bow to no one, no matter how delightful they were.  
  
Kagome felt cold. She had felt warm earlier and all of a sudden a cold sensation came all around her body. She curled up into a ball, trying to get warm but her body heat kept on getting sucked away. Becoming increasingly conscious, she cracked an eyes open and gasped.  
  
She was in a magnificent room, on a magnificent bed. The room was enormous and extravagant, with black marble floors and silver trimming everywhere. The bed was a large mass of black silk with gauzy silvery drapes around the top. The silk explained what woke her up. It had an odd chill to it, seeming to suck away all her warmth.  
  
Kagome turned her head and received a shock. A huge window, more of a glass wall, outlined the most perfect physique she had ever seen. There stood a man, profile chiseled as he gazed off into the mass of forests underneath the high room, his chest bare and muscles evident as he moved slightly. His dark hair was long and strangely unfeminine, a strong shoulder peeking out from amidst the mass of black. He was beautiful.  
  
Naraku felt the girl watching him and he smiled. Turning his head towards her, both were stunned for a moment. Eyes locked and held for a long moment; her eyes, such deep silvery blue, wide with that delightful innocence she seemed to possess, staring into his smoldering dark eyes, dark with feelings almost tortured...he wanted her so badly.  
  
He was unsettled when he felt the jolt of want. He would have to keep a tighter reign on his control to make these urges bide their time, and to actually let them surface and express themselves was unforgivable. His knew what his eyes had held. He didn't want to scare her just yet. He would play gently for now.  
  
He noticed her shivering. "Come here," he commanded softly.  
  
Slowly obeying him, almost as if in a trance, Kagome slowly stood up from the bed. Naraku loved how she looked, dark hair a tumble around her white flowing dress, white for the pure innocence that shone from her eyes. She walked to him, tentatively stopping in front of him.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, using the back of his hand to just barely brush her cheek. She shivered at the light touch, her body for so long isolated from male contact until recently. But this man...he seemed so dream like. The whole situation felt like a dream, like she was acting through a haze of unreality.  
  
Naraku smiled gently. His aura was surrounding her invisibly, he could see how her eyes fluttered as her actions became slurred. Whether she knew it or not, and it seemed the latter, she was coming under his control.  
  
"Kagome," she whispered softly. She watched, eyes large as he took her hands in his and with a kiss left them to rest gently against his chest. It was so warm, almost hot! And he wasn't even wearing a shirt, how could he be so warm? Her mind refused to function as she slowly felt the texture of his hest, the hard muscles that worked as he shifted slightly.  
  
"A beautiful name," he murmured, not breaking eye contact. "Don't be shy, Kagome, I won't hurt you."  
  
_ Yet_, he added mentally. He liked his games, after all.  
  
He loved how her name rolled off of his tongue. It was like he could taste her every time he said her same. "Kagome," he whispered again, gently touching his hands to her elbows. "Are you cold, my sweet?"  
  
She shook her head, but suddenly a violent shiver overtook her. Yes, she was cold. He laughed softly and gently folded her into an embrace. Oh, how her body was so warm, trembling slightly against him...he clamped down on his control again.  
  
Kagome tensed a bit at first. Was he going to try to do something, like Kouga? She relaxed slowly, though, as she felt that his embrace was loose and not forceful. He would not be crushing her to his will. She felt safe as she felt the heat from his body seep into her, warming her so that her trembling ceased.  
  
She rested her head against his chest, nestling her face into the crook of his neck as her breathing became slower and slower. Naraku nearly clenched her to him as he felt her breath play across his neck, her body flush against him and her scent surrounding him even as his aura did her. He would have to do intensive training to really control himself, he thought. She was just too tempting to have his control taken for granted. He would have to be careful.  
  
"I am the prince of this land," he murmured to her. "I am your ruler, and you are my subject, "he went on, catching a lock of her hair on her back and playing lightly with it. "but you may call me Naraku," he added, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
  
"What will you do with me, Naraku?" Kagome whispered, raising her head to look at him. How he loved that particular shade of blue, shining so innocently up at him! And the way she said his name...he would hear it later in different circumstances, he was sure of that...

_Control_, he snapped mentally at himself.  
  
"You are my guest, and will stay with me indefinitely, but of course," he said to her. Turning dark eyes to her, he pleaded almost boyishly, "You will, won't you?" He aura, invisible, surged around her, in a frenzy of power. Her own power stayed dormant, as she couldn't detect any danger to herself. Only a delicious warm feeling, she felt so warm and safe...  
  
"Yes," she whispered before she had spoken at all. In fact, she barely realized that she'd spoken; it was wiped gently from her memory. He turned a breathtaking grin on her before he kissed her chastely, lips lingering at the softness of her mouth, and the promise of something sweet behind those soft pink lips. But he was in control. She wasn't scared, she would give in to him willingly. And then he would really have his fun.  
  
"To bed, then, honored guest," he said courteously, gently disengaging her and leading her back with one clasped hand to the enormously magnificent bed, all black silk. She stopped, tugging on his hand as something filtered through to her hazy mind.  
  
"Together?" she whispered confusedly, hesitation in her eyes. Was she mistaen when she thought she could trust him...? His aura once again surged around her and she relaxed. No, he wouldn't take advantage of her. She was safe with him...  
  
"No worries, your wishes will be respected," he said to her. Cupping her face in his hands, he gazed into those enchanting blue eyes and said, "Trust me, Kagome. Trust me?" He smiled inwardly at his acting skills. That he, a prince, would _ask_ something of a girl! But this was no ordinary girl...no human...he would discover her secret and have her for himself.  
  
"Alright," she whispered. He let go of her hand and gently pushed her towards the bed. She understood and slowly slid into the bed underneath the silk sheets. _So cold_, she thought.  
  
Naraku had gone over to the window and drawn a curtain. The room was suddenly blanketed in blackness, enshrouded in impenetrable darkness. Kagome was suddenly afraid. "Naraku?" she called out softly. She felt him moving to her, steps solid and reassuring.  
  
"I'm here, love," he whispered. She felt him slide into bed behind her, his arms coming around to encircle her waist as he pressed her back to his chest. "Sleep well, my lovely," he murmured to her, letting her silky black hair caress his cheek.  
  
Kagome slowly relaxed, feeling warm from his body, the silk sheets no longer so unforgiving and cold. And Naraku's actions weren't forcing her to do anything. He had been nothing but gentle, and though commanding he had said he was a prince.  
  
Kagome's dazed mind fell into slumber as the comforts of Naraku's heat and body made her feel safe. She could trust him. He had said so. The whole situation was unreal, but the one constant was that she was saved from Kouga by this wonderfully alluring man who would pretect her and seemed to cherish her, treating he so gently...  
  
Kagome didn't realize until later that Naraku's eyes had held a tinge of red and his claws had elongated against her stomach menacingly before she had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Upon Waking

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine.

Warning: This chapter is a bit rough. I'm experimenting with my writing, and if non-con is not for you then you can skip this chapter. It was a big decision to do this but I want to write uninhibitedly. I've always loved dark characters and when I write I want them to act that way, completely with no lovey-dovey miraculous change from what I made them to be.

Enjoy if you want to read.

Sweetest Capture  
  
By Lixia42  
  
Chapter 5 – Upon Waking  
  
Naraku loved watching her sleep. The room was still extremely dim due to the long black curtains draped elegantly in front of the room's magnificent window. But some solitary rays of early morning light filtered through some indiscernible cracks to bathe the room in a hazy atmosphere. Particles danced in the sunlight and caught Naraku's eyes. He frowned. He would have to get the room dusted. It wouldn't do to have his precious breathing in tainted air.  
  
He grinned lazily, looking down at her slumbering form. Not that she didn't have more dangerous things to worry about. She was curled against his chest, her breath playing lightly and warm across him. The arm encircling her waist pulled her closer to him, cradling her head underneath his. He tenderly kissed her head. How sweet this one was.  
  
It was like playing with a piece of finely wrought candy before eating it. He had seen the boys playing with sugared castles and horses, being careful to not break the delicate sugar. But after their play was over, o how cruelly they crushed the confection into their mouths. To enjoy what it was meant for...  
  
His mouth curled into a slight grin. "And you are my finely wrought confection, aren't you, sweet?" He was playing nice. He was being careful not to injure his sweet unknowing captive, but soon his real enjoyment would come. She murmured incoherently against his chest and shifted apart.  
  
He was displeased. He attributed her unconscious effort to separate himself came from the unfamiliarity of embracing another. Though this ought to have mollified him, he was still displeased. She would learn to trust him more implicitly.  
  
"Kagome," he called softly, pulling her close again.  
  
She mumbled some more. She felt so warm and safe and happy. But she was slowly waking up. There was something she was supposed to remember...there was a dream...and...and...."KOUGAAA!!!" she screamed, eyes shooting open and convulsively trying to escape. Her eyes caught a glimpse of black hair and...and demon eyes...she shut her eyes tight and pounded her fists against his chest. "Let go," she hissed, but he had grabbed her wrists.  
  
Naraku was amused. Kouga must have really terrified the poor girl to make her have nightmares of him. But that was alright, it just made his job so much the easier. But she really shouldn't have used her fists against him. It annoyed him and hurt just a little. No one ever dared to strike the king. She shouldn't be an exception. Grabbing her wrists didn't seem to be working. She was almost crying now, and he could feel the panic washing off of her. Though he enjoyed that heady scent, he didn't want to awaken her powers against him.  
  
Kagome was pinned to the bed as someone rolled over on top of her, holding her arms down by her side. "Kagome," his voice crooned. He started singing a song to her, a demonic song with words unrecognizable to her but strangely lulling. She opened her eyes to stare defiantly at him, but received a shock as memory came flooding back. He released her arms as she stared at him. His eyes, they were mesmerizing. Not in that controlling, scary scarlet hue of Kouga's...she shuddered at the recollection...but in a mysterious, protective way. Her body grew lax and limp under his as his voice rolled over her in comforting waves.  
  
"Naraku," she breathed. He smiled gently down at her and stopped singing. "I'm sorry." Raising lethargic arms up, she pulled him into a hug. He was surprised. This girl was an affectionate little thing to those she trusted. "I had a bad dream," she admitted trustingly into his ear.  
  
He chuckled into her hair, easing the rest of his body down to lie on top of hers. She tensed for a second but then relaxed as he started playing with her hair, raising his head and looking at her contentedly again. She felt she could trust him...he was refined. He had said he would respect her wishes.  
  
Naraku almost laughed out loud as he saw her poor mind working to accept him, to place her full trust in him. Poor deceived dove. She was almost offering her wings for him to cut. His aura surged around them in a protective cocoon. She relaxed more against him, her eyes drifting shut.  
  
He really did love watching her though. That tousled hair splayed about her gorgeous face, that angelic complexion with the child's bloom of healthy red on her cheeks and lips. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers, earning a quiet acceptance from her. Yes, she would learn to trust him. And once her powers were under his control, he wouldn't have to keep this ruse up any longer.  
  
Why not try it out now? He mused. Gently he delved into her mind, his aura intensifying to keep her dormant. He found the essence of her mind and asked her.  
  
_ May I see it?_ His voice asked her. _Please? You said you trusted me!_ He made his voice plaintive and innocently boyish.  
  
The sweet sound of her laughter filled his head. _Of course you may!_ She laughed again. _I trust you, you saved me. You're like a hero. Of impeccable virtue. _Her voice was playful.  
  
He was so close. He forced his mind to remain as blank as possible so that she wouldn't suspect. There! His mind was curling around the essence, drawing it forward, bringing it into his own mind...he had her!  
  
He laughed triumphantly at how easy it had been, how naïve she was. And her wings were cut. She was completely under his power now. He had the essence of her power safely tucked away into his mind, so that she couldn't ever use her powers against him.  
  
Kagome woke suddenly at the sound of his laughter. She didn't feel so warm anymore, and a tingle of fear was beginning in her back. "Naraku?" she asked tentatively. He stopped laughing and grinned down at her, not bothering to hide the fangs in his grin nor the now visible black aura swirling around him. She was aware with a jolt that he was sitting on top of her. _How could I have let that happen? I'm a good girl!_ She thought furiously.   
  
She tried to get up. Naraku was scaring her. He forced her down again, sliding his body against hers and trapping her against the bed not too tenderly. Where was his gentleness? She winced as he grabbed her wrists harshly and pulled them together over her head. Everything was happening so quickly...wait, how did those roped appear?  
  
He could feel her starting to panic. He loved it. "Foolish child," he said, his voice neither warm nor nice. He couldn't stop grinning. This was too much of a windfall. "You fell right into my trap. Naïve, trusting little thing, aren't you?" He had gotten ropes of is aura to materialize almost corporeally. He made them take on the illusion of silk. He trailed the material against her neck and across her cheek. "Silky, isn't it?"  
  
"What happened?" she was crying now, struggling to get out from under him. He bound her arms to the bed's headboard, leaving his hands free now. "I thought you were different! I thought you were my rescuer!" she was desperately trying to convince him. Or was it herself?  
  
He leaned down against her. He could let his control go away now. He could have her. She was so warm against him, so sweetly struggling...that was good. He liked it rough.  
  
His lips brushed against hers. "I wanted you for my own purposes." He started chuckling. "Of course you may see it! I trust you!" he mimicked, his voice laced with amusement. She turned her head away from him and cried. He was worse than Kouga. He didn't respect her wishes. Far from it! He was a true monster. She shuddered as she felt his hardness against her leg. She knew what he wanted now.  
  
"Get off," she pleaded. "I'm not willing."  
  
He grew furious as he heard the last line. He got off of her and stood up on the bed. He jerked her up and forced her to kneel in front of him, pressing her face to his hardness. "I'm not like Kouga, the stupid wolf, that you can dissuade me with the same words you did him," he hissed.  
  
She tried to jerk away from him. He had her face pressed to his...his...she didn't want to think about it. Harshly he pushed her closer, rough claws in her hair. "Think about it," he commanded, voice now dark and raw. He could read her mind now, of course. He had her essence. Using one claw he ripped the material obstructing his hardness off and forced it into her mouth.  
  
It was happening so fast! She tried not to gag as he forced himself into her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She tried to scream but he used his new control on her to tighten the cords in her throat so that she could only give soft cries. Which was what he wanted since that aroused him even more.  
  
He started moving in her, groaning with pleasure. Her hands strained at the bondage, trying to push him away but he mercilessly pushed her face harder into him. He came very quickly in her, spurting with a last hard thrust into her mouth. "Swallow it," he commanded thickly, eyes dark and dangerous. She was crying as she refused, trying to turn her head away and spit it out. He withdrew himself from her mouth and then knelt down to her, forcing his mouth on hers and forcing her to swallow his seed. He let her go and she collapsed against the headboard, crying and hiccupping weakly.  
  
"Go away," she cried. "You've done enough." She was almost traumatized. That had been terrible, and so harsh...she gave a pained gasp as he pulled her hair harshly, jerking her face up to meet his as he gave another plundering kiss. She squirmed against him, trying to get away, but he pressed harder against her.  
  
He pulled her down to the bed, his body over hers pressing her into the silken black sheets. He pulled up, gazing blackly at her, eyes so dark and crazed she was terrified. She looked so vulnerable and sweet, his claws in her silky black hair, tearstains on her rosy cheeks and ivory skin. He was a demon, and the previous ministrations he had forced her to give him had not satiated him in the least. Her body beneath his was was luscious too...  
  
She felt him press his hips harder against hers and his hot gaze lower to her breasts. With a feral growl he ripped the material savagely, ripping and ripping as her muted screams protested. She was bare now. A dangerous claw cupped her breast, stroking it and teasing it. She was so terrified now, more than ever. No one would save her now. He pressed his face to her breasts, his tongue caressing and teasing. They were so soft, so round.  
  
"Stop," she cried out. His face was unreadable as he stared at her.  
  
"Don't speak," he commanded now, and ripped her underwear from her. She tried to scream, tried to speak, but she couldn't! Something was around her throat, stopping her. She could only give a short little gasp that was almost a cry. He grinned knowingly. His claws traveled down to her inner thigh and she tried to clamp her legs shut but he forcefully spread them and inserted three fingers all at once.

She arched in a silent scream, struggling against her bonds and trying to get free from the pain. He mercilessly went deeper, and she was writhing in silent agony. The sight of her soft lips parted like that in pain, her lithe body covered in a sheen of tortured sweat undid him. He could wait no longer. Removing his claws, she sagged with relief but then cried out silently as she felt him move in between her legs.  
  
"You may struggle now," he breathed raggedly to her. Just as she opened her mouth to scream he crushed his lips to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. She was struggling furiously. She could feel his hot tongue sweeping along her teeth, against her tongue, taking and taking. She could feel him ease into her an inch and she bucked harder, trying to get away from him.  
  
_ I'm not willing!_ Her mind screamed, anguished. She felt Naraku's presence in her head.  
  
_ I'm not asking, dove,_ she heard before she felt a searing pain in herself. Suddenly she had her voice back and she screamed and screamed. She felt her virginity break and her walls stretch, trying to accommodate the huge size inside her. He was moving harshly, grinding into her, groaning and growling.  
  
She felt so tight, so incredibly hot and tight, he couldn't control himself any longer. He was inside her, thrusting roughly, needfully, harder and harder. The bed was shaking with the force of his thrusts. "Time to break you," he murmured. He had let the restriction on her voice go. He wanted to hear her scream. And scream she did, crying out his name. He thrust hard into her struggling body, rocking his hips madly against hers.  
  
He could feel her sweet sweating body underneath his, struggling so deliciously. He crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue almost choking her as he ground his hips deep against her, sinking in further. His claws gripped her hips and he started to go demonic. His eyes bled red and he plunged into her furiously.  
  
She could feel his hips hitting hers as he increased his pace furiously. She was arching against him as he forced her to, lifting her hips in time with his. She felt such pain, such betrayal, as with a few last frenzied thrusts she felt something hot spill inside her. She cried. Because underneath it all, she had felt some pleasure. And that was so twisted that she just cried.  
  
He collapsed against her, not caring that she was struggling for breath. "Don't worry, love," he panted to her, eyes dark. "I'll make you enjoy every little encounter we'll have together." For him it had been exhilarating. He had loved it. He could have her all day and night and he wouldn't be sated. She felt so delicious to him, so sweet, so _incredibly_ sweet...  
  
She realized what he had done. "Stay out of my mind," she cried, trying to push him off of her with her body, as her hands were still bound. "You're despicable, taking a woman by force!"  
  
His claw caught her chin. "Are you willing?" he asked distinctly and slowly.  
  
"Yes," she responded automatically. Then she gasped, eyes going large with horror. "Stay out of my mind!" she wanted to die, to sleep, to escape from all of this.  
  
"I only ask once," his voice breathed huskily into her ear. She felt him harden inside her and he started to move again. She whimpered despairingly, and lay limp and unresisting. Her mind and body had taken more than she could bear.  
  
He was gentler this time. "You will enjoy it, Kagome" he whispered to her. And indeed, she felt the pleasure start to pool more noticeably this time, as he tweaked into her mind.  
  
"Stop," she was crying even as her hips rose to meet his. His reply was to cover her mouth with his as he thrust gently. He took her over and over long into the day. 


End file.
